Child of Ill Omen
by DjinnAtwood
Summary: Au Paradis, on raconte que lorsqu'un ange naît avec une grâce sombre, il est condamné à répandre le malheur où qu'il aille.


**Child of Ill Omen**

« Cassie ! Qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé ? » s'écria Gabriel.

Devant lui, le jeune ange aux ailes noires avait l'air d'avoir été passé à tabac. Ses vêtements étaient complètement déchirés, ses bras et ses jambes étaient recouverts d'hématomes foncés, il avait une vilaine coupure au-dessus du sourcil et ses plumes étaient étrangement ébouriffées, comme si on avait essayé d'en arracher.

« R-rien du tout » bégaya le garçonnet.

« _Rien _! » répéta l'Archange en prenant le visage du petit entre ses mains. « Mais bien sûr ! Je veux des noms, Cassie. »

Des larmes perlèrent aux yeux trop bleus.

« C-c'est vraiment rien. J-je suis tombé, c'est tout. D-dans les escaliers de l'école. »

« Les escaliers ? Oui, moi aussi je tombais beaucoup dans ces escaliers-là. Est-ce que c'était encore Zach la carie ? »

Le petit minois de Castiel se chiffonna comme du papier de soie.

« …Nelchaël et Hékamiah. Ils-ils m'ont dit que c'était ma faute si Manakel avait failli mourir, parce que je-je lui avais parlé, et-et quand tu approches un ange qui a été maudit, il-il t'arrive toujours des malheurs, alors ils-ils ont… »

Gabriel prit Castiel dans ses bras.

« Ce n'était pas ta faute » dit l'Archange. « Et Nelchaël et Hékamiah sont deux pauvres nuls, tu m'entends ? »

Castiel laissa échapper un sanglot.

« Je veux pas faire de mal aux autres » gémit-il. « Je-je veux pas. »

« Je sais, chéri. Je sais » murmura Gabriel en lui caressant les cheveux. « Tu es un gentil garçon. Un _très _gentil garçon. »

Le garçonnet se cacha la figure dans les longues mèches rouges de son grand frère. L'Archange eut envie de se mettre à pleurer lui aussi. Au lieu de quoi, il sortit son sourire le plus artificiel et lança :

« Allez, on va faire un tour chez Raphaël, histoire qu'il te passe en revue tous ces bleus ! Non mais tu cherches à te transformer en myrtille ou quoi ? »

« Noon, pas Raph ! » pleurnicha Castiel, oubliant d'un seul coup sa mésaventure. « Il va me mettre de l'iode dessus les coupures et ça va piquer ! »

« Je te tiendrais la main ! Et après je suis sûr qu'il te donnera une sucette, mais si tu n'en veux pas, je peux te la prendre ? »

« Nan ! »

Castiel rigolait, à présent. Mission accomplie.

Gabriel aurait voulu pouvoir le protéger de tous les bien-pensants du Paradis, tous ceux qui jouaient dans la même cour que Nelchaël et Hékamiah.

Mais il savait aussi pourquoi ces anges se conduisaient ainsi.

Lorsqu'un ange venait au monde, il se produisait quelquefois une distorsion dans sa grâce. Ce qui faisait qu'au lieu de rayonner d'une pure lumière blanche, la grâce de l'ange dégageait un halo sombre. Et très souvent, le malheur semblait poursuivre cet ange où qu'il aille.

C'était pour ça qu'on prétendait qu'un ange né avec une grâce ainsi déformée était maudit. Un enfant de mauvais augure.

Le premier d'entre eux avait été Azraël. Lorsqu'il avait atteint la maturité, Azraël s'était révélé doté du pouvoir monstrueux d'arracher son essence à un être doté d'une conscience, ne laissant qu'une coquille vide derrière. En raison de cette capacité, personne ne voulait approcher l'ange, et même Michel gardait ses interactions avec lui limitées au strict nécessaire.

Lorsque Gabriel avait rencontré Azraël, il avait vu un ange timide, à la voix à peine audible et au regard triste. Il lui rendait parfois visite, parce que même à Zacharie, il n'aurait pas souhaité de posséder un tel pouvoir, et aussi parce que les cookies que préparait Az étaient tout bonnement à tomber par terre.

Parmi les anges maudits se trouvait également Kushiel. Le plus grand détraqué qui soit jamais apparu au Paradis, ainsi que tout le monde s'accordait à le dire. C'était un obsédé du sadomasochisme, raison pour laquelle on lui avait accordé le rôle d'ange du châtiment. La façon dont il prenait son pied était si tordue qu'il était exclus d'office du moindre cercle d'amis.

Par un coup du sort aussi tordu que ses préférences sexuelles, Kushiel possédait une sensibilité à fleur de peau. Il était probablement le seul ange qui se mettait à pleurer quand on le remerciait pour un quelconque service, en raison du manque d'habitude. Et pour l'avoir vu interagir avec son protégé, Gabriel savait que l'ange du châtiment adorait littéralement les enfants.

Il fallait également citer Cassiel. Lui alors, c'était l'incarnation même de l'ange de malheur qui sème le désastre sur son passage. Il avait tué sa mère en naissant, ensuite celui de ses frères qui était le plus proche de lui avait été tué par un Léviathan, et pour finir, son gardien était mort à son tour. Et Cassiel s'était retrouvé tout seul – plutôt approprié pour l'ange de la solitude.

Pour être honnête, Cassiel n'était pas toujours marrant, mais il ne rechignait jamais à l'idée de prendre un verre. Et quand il se soûlait, c'était avec classe – cocktail ou rien du tout. Question personnalité, Gabriel doutait franchement qu'on puisse trouver plus bienveillant. Ce n'était pas grand-chose, mais il avait une façon de vous regarder qui vous faisait vous sentir compris et soutenu.

Les anges maudits n'étaient pas souvent de sexe féminin, mais ça pouvait arriver. Récemment, Gabriel en avait repéré une, plutôt jolie, mais avec le vide traditionnel autour d'elle. Il croyait qu'elle s'appelait Béatrice.

Il ne savait pas exactement s'il y avait eu des événements tragiques dans son entourage. Par contre, il savait qu'elle semblait plutôt proche de Raphaël, et ça, il ne savait pas quoi en penser. Il espérait juste qu'elle ne finirait pas par briser le cœur de son frère d'une quelconque manière.

Et puis, bien sûr, il y avait lui. Gabriel. Un Archange maudit, tout le Paradis en avait fait des gorges chaudes. Et dans un sens, c'était vrai que Gabriel semait le malheur avec ses blagues. Mais ils l'avaient tous mérité, après tout.

Et puis, Gabriel essayait d'empêcher Lucifer et Michel de s'entre-tuer. Même si ses interventions ne semblaient pas améliorer la relation entre ses deux frères, qui était en train de se dégrader de plus en plus. Mais ça, ça ne pouvait pas être sa faute. Non ?

Et pour finir, il y avait Castiel. Le gentil, le naïf petit protégé de Gabriel. Castiel qui se faisait continuellement martyriser à l'école et ignorer par son entourage adulte, simplement par principe, parce qu'il était un enfant de mauvais augure et donc voué à semer le chaos et la désolation dans son sillage.

Gabriel refusait de croire une seule seconde que son petit Cassie serait une source de malheur. Et pourtant, il sentait un doute lui poinçonner le cœur à intervalles réguliers.

Pour se rassurer, il avait interrogé Père.

Celui-ci lui avait assuré que Castiel suivrait son cœur, et que son cœur refuserait toujours de se détourner du bon chemin.

Son petit Cassie ne ferait jamais de mal de personne. Au moins pas délibérément.

Gabriel se raccrochait à ça.


End file.
